


Salt Lick

by Ribby



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy knows some *interesting* ways to drink bourbon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt Lick

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [**cyphersushi**](http://cyphersushi.livejournal.com/) in [**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/) for the prompt "Wolverine/Gambit, interesting ways to drink bourbon." This is tweaked only slightly from that version.

Remy realized about three beers ago that even with his substantial alcohol tolerance, Logan was going to drink him under the table unless he did something rash.

And there were *lots* of things that came under the heading of "rash" as far as Remy was concerned. Riffling through his mental list, he chose the most interesting. Well, interesting for *him*, at least.

"How are you for bourbon, Logan?"

"Huh. Not much of a whiskey drinker, too smoky. I like a little more salt in my drinks."

Remy's grin went from charming to sharp; Logan felt... well, worried wasn't *quite* it, but nervous, certainly. "What's in that mind of yours, kid?"

Remy grinned, and hooked a bottle of Knob Creek out from the liquor cabinet. "I'm gonna teach you to like bourbon, Logan." He poured about a finger of the golden liquor into a glass, then pushed it over to Logan. "Take a sip."

"I *told* you, LeBeau, I *don't* like bourbon."

"I heard you; just do it."

Growling under his breath, Logan complied. Yep, still too smoky and sweet. "Well?"

Remy smiled, reached for the glass, and dipped his finger in. "Try this," he grinned, extending the dripping digit to Logan. Who stared at the finger, closed his eyes for a moment, and then gave in.

And how--grabbing Remy's wrist to draw him closer, Logan slid his tongue out to wrap around Remy's bourbon-soaked finger, then sucked it slowly into his mouth, his tongue flickering and slipping as he went, licking every drop of the bourbon free. One last slow lick, and he released the now-clean finger.

Remy's eyes were nearly black, the red swallowed by pupil, and he was staring fixedly at Logan's mouth.

"That what you had in mind, kid?"

"Huh?" Remy refocused, and for a minute his guards were down, showing a loneliness in his eyes that Logan was startled to see. Then the walls came up, and all that was there was seduction. "Oh yeah, that's what I had in mind... but mebbe there are better places to drink that way, heh?"

Logan grinned, and bent to whisper in the kid's ear. "Unless you want me stripping you naked on this bar and licking bourbon from places you've never had a tongue, I think we'd better find a room."

Remy swallowed hard, and reached for the bottle. "Think your tongue's up to it, old man?"

Logan just cocked an eyebrow. "Healing factor, kid... you'll be a sweaty heap before I'm even halfway there."

**********

Later that night, Remy was indeed sweaty, sated, and halfway to sleep. What do you know, he considered, Logan was right.

And Logan? Well, Logan now knew the most interesting ways to drink bourbon. And if he remembered rightly, there was another bottle in the back of the liquor cabinet...


End file.
